


A Surprise to End the Night

by TruceForest



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Adult Content, Cussing, Fantasy, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Stripping, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Surprises, The Vampire Chronicles - Freeform, Vampire Chronicles, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruceForest/pseuds/TruceForest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat gives Louis a surprise, Louis returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise to End the Night

Louis walked into the home that he and Lestat shared. Louis had gone out to get a few groceries. They had purchased the house not that long ago, they had decided they wanted to live a normal life. Well semi-normal at least, considering they were vampires normal wasn't exactly possible. He had immediately knew something was off. Normally right when Louis came home Lestat would come out and welcome him home with questions about what had happened to him on his trip out. "Lestat!" Louis had called out setting the few groceries they had needed. Considering they were vampires they didn't really need food, so the groceries they needed were fairly limited. "In the bedroom dear!" Lestat called back. Lestat liked calling Louis pet names, Louis thinks he does it so they seem like a regular couple. Louis wished he wouldn't because Louis knows that they aren't your typical couple and he accepts that about their odd relationship. Louis quickly put the small amount of groceries away and made his way to their bedroom. Louis was glad he had put the groceries away before coming in the room because if he hadn't he knew he would've dropped them. Louis had walked into the sight of a shiny silver stripper pole in the middle of his room accompanied by his semi-sweaty boyfriend. "Why in the hell is that in our bedroom?" Louis asked with an eye roll. "Oh, Louis my sweet sweet baby, I bought this for you of course," Lestat said with his signature smirk. "No, no, no, there is no way I am doing anything with that thing," Louis had said to Lestat getting a bit flustered. "Oh yes you are," Lestat said taking Louis hand and dragging him over to the pole. "I had to put all this up by my self, are you really going to make it go to waste?" Lestat pouted. "Hey, it is your own fault for buying this thing without consulting me first," Louis said in a tone that sounded like a mother talking to her child. "Come on, I'll do anything to watch you work that pole like the dirty whore I know you can become," Lestat whispered in Louis' ear getting closer. Louis contemplated the idea for a minute. "No means no," Louis said getting up and leaving the room. -The Next Day- Lestat was just walking back home from the park, he was unusually bored today. Given he was a vampire there really wasn't anything to do that he hadn't already done a million times before, which was why he was so excited to see Louis on the pole. He had never experience anything like that, alive or dead. He decided to clear his mind, but as he opened the front door he was faced with reality. He made his way back up the steps, but stopped in his tracks when he open the bedroom door to find Louis clad in only a pair of silk black boxer briefs sitting on their bed. Louis got up to go over to Lestat and take his hand to drag him to the bed, he pushed him down on the velvet sheets. "Enjoy the show," Louis said winking and going forward to where the pole was in the bedroom. Louis wrapped his sleek body around the pole like a pro. "How did you learn to do that," Lestat breathed out. "Practice makes perfect babe," Louis said gradually getting off the cylinder medal and making his way onto Lestat's lap. Louis started to grind his ass on Lustat's bulge. "How about we take this into the sheets?" Lustat asked. "I'm all yours," Louis said with a smile.


End file.
